


An After-School Surprise

by Hard_Candy17



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Aftermath, Butt Slapping, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Ejaculate, F/M, Lust, Moaning, Nipple Licking, Penis In Vagina Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hard_Candy17/pseuds/Hard_Candy17
Summary: No specific fandom. Just 2 lustful 18-year-old students making crazy love in the car.





	An After-School Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little surprise for someone special😉  
May edit this story later.

One day at school, when it was 2:45pm, about 15 minutes before school ends, Cherry yawned lightly in boredom, as she was reading a book at her desk, waiting to get out of school. Not that she has much to do at home. She just wanted flop onto her bed and unwind.

Then suddenly, out of blue, a folded-up note flew to her desk right next to her hand. Cherry put down her book, then picked it up and saw it was from Trent, a boy who always sits next to her in class. She opened it up and read:

"Hey sexy! I was just wondering if you would like to be my lover, I was just thinking about fucking you all night long... I would wanna eat your pussy out till it gets dry; fuck yeah, I'm the freaky type. 😏 You wanna get with me? Yes or no? If yes, meet me in my car after school, and I will drive over to the back of a vacant building, and I will fuck you all day long until you get enough.💕

I will get you pregnant with my dick! 

Is that ass of yours big and plump!

I'm gonna suck and lick your tits 😋 They look so fucking hot 🤤"

Cherry instantly felt wet with arousal after reading the note, then she looked over at Trent, who was awaiting her response and giving her lustful grin, so she circled "Yes" and then handed it back to him. He folded it up and stuffed it in his pocket.

Then, right when the bell rang, Cherry rose from her desk and then made a pit stop to her locker to grab her stuff and looked in the mirror to make sure she looks presentable for Trent. Then she closed the locker and walked out of school.

Cherry's heart began racing as she was getting closer to Trent's car. As she got in, Trent grinned with more lust for her, and then he drove over to an old abandoned building at an empty street. Of course, hardly anyone has ever visited that area, since it was so dead with garbage, debris and rubble along with the building.

Then, after parking the car and killing the engine, Trent pulled Cherry to the back and then they started kissing. While they were at it, he pulled off his shirt and her tank top and unhooked her bra, and then he started groping her, kissing the top of her breasts. Cherry moaned a little from feeling his warm hands on her delicate mounds. Then he started licking and sucking her hard nipples, which caused her to moan even more.

Soon, Trent's fingers led to the button of her pants, then he unclipped it and pulled them off. Then he dropped her lacy panties and started to lick her wet pussy. Cherry was moaning loudly as her face turned red. He kept licking and kissing, basically making out with her soggy, twitching ladyhood until pretty soon she squirted all over his face.

He wiped off her love juices with his hand and licked it, savoring her taste. He licked what's left of it around his mouth. Then soon, he unzipped his pants, and he took his hard member out and teased her vagina with it a bit before penetrating her. He then began thrusting inside her, forcing purely lustful moans from her, causing the car to squeak and move.

Cherry dug her nails into his back as she moaned, motivating him to fuck her even harder. He felt her vaginal walls beginning to clamp down around his rod, so then he sped up and fucked harder, causing her to moan and squall, with the car squeaking erratically.

They were at it for a while, then soon they both let out a noise as she squirted onto his cock, and he ejaculated inside her cunt. They sat there, catching their breaths for a bit, and then he pulled out of her slowly, with some of the fluids spilling out onto the seats. They both kissed and shared a few touches.

"I love you~" Trent told her.

"I love you too~" she replied.


End file.
